Dreaming of The Past
by M. Castor
Summary: Mizuki stumbles upon a dreamworld, while Odri acts her guide in this world. She is unaware of his designs and true intentions; she must be able to fight whatever lurks in this dream. Read after OPENING OF THE WHITE EYES
1. Chapter 1

**For the fall season, I hope you like it!**

When I was at home, I used to laugh at the people who said they were so busy with school, they went to bed at seven o' clock. But now, it's 6:45 and I'm ready to crash. These missions are draining a lot of energy but my eye trick makes things easier.

"Good night," I mumble to myself as I land face-flat on my pillow. In a matter of two minutes, I'm sleeping peacefully.

"Hello?" I shout in this random, empty vacuum. "Anyone here? Guess not."

I sigh emptily, wishing for someone to be here with me. If anything, one of my biggest fears is to be alone for a long period of time, which was why I hated being left alone at home in California while Dad was away. By the time I moved to Tokyo, it was something I got used to, but didn't like. Now I'm alone practically all the time, and it scares me.

All I can do is drift in this dark blue void like a lifeless wanna-be emo…what's that sound? A ticking…?

The ubiquitous ticking grows louder as a black silhouette approaches. I stand my ground, not letting anything intimidate me here in this strange emptiness.

"Rest your nerves Mizuki," assures the familiar man. "The last thing I want to do is harm you."

I fold my arms, putting my hand under my chin. "You're that fake monk guy-"

"Yes my lady. I'm the 'fake monk guy'. Do you recall my name?"

"Odri."

He nods with his face and body in full view. "I'm delighted to see you here."

I glance around curiously, trying not to let confusion and concern express themselves. For some reason, I'm not "delighted" to see _you_ here, in my dream.

Odri chuckles mischievously. "Bring color to your face, there's nothing to fret."

Before I can reply, he begins heading to his left. When I look at him, a violet and crimson door comes into my view. Huh, so he thinks he can just leave me here while he goes walking through doors? That's some bullshit.

"Hey, wait up a second!" I slowly follow him as he puts his hand on the handle. He gracefully pushes the door opens, revealing angelic white light inside, and he steps in while giggling creepily to himself. God, this guy's a creep, but I see no other way outta here. Without a second thought, I run head first into the white light, letting it engulf me. It takes twenty seconds for my eyes to adjust to the whiteness then I begin to see-Odri?

"Hey, where are we?" I ask loudly. Odri completely disregards me while strolling off to more blank whiteness. "I know you can fricken' hear me! What's going on here?"

I storm off after him. Why is he ignoring me of all a sudden? Is he mad that I followed him through the door? Well what did he expect-for me to sit on my ass and wait for a limousine to drive by and pick me up with a chauffeur and all? Obviously not, although that would be nice-this _is_ my dream, I can imagine, hey I'm digressing!

Traces of azure streak above my head. My footsteps become noisy, leaving behind dirt-colored marks on the "white room". Ok now, I'm convinced I got seriously stoned before bed and now I'm experiencing a funky dream.

"Yo, what the hell is goin on-"

"Hush," Odri finally stops his masculine strut, faces me and raises his finger to his lips.

"Are you patronizing me?" I demand with my hands on my hips. "Because you of all people, should not be doing anything-"

"_Ahaha! God Sarah, did Joan really say that shit to you about Drew?"_

Woah. An intense feeling of déja vu wraps itself around my head. That familiar voice is-!

All the world's natural's colors drain out the whiteness surrounding me. In the distance, the warm sun reflects light off Golden Gate Bridge, swamped with traffic as usual. Wait, the bridge here? This is-it's, it's…

"_Sarah, come on! Just don't tell your parents and we'll stay at Starbucks,"_ the mega-familiar voice persists.

"_If you say so Ms. Bossy."_

"I was not bossy," I retort sharply; fortunately, neither of them heard me. With buggin' out anime eyes, I stare beneath my feet; right below is one of my old friends Sarah strolling along the path with a light-haired brunette carrying a backpack twice her size-middle-schooler for sure.

"That's-" I whisper.

The brunette makes some weird gesture that makes Sarah die of laughter. I've always hated that laugh, which is why I would always try not to make her laugh.

"Me."

When the brunette glances up at the Golden Gate Bridge, I recognize her face instantly. It really is me-from when I was nine years-old and still living in California. Nostalgia wraps its enticing cover around me as I watch them head towards the exit of the park.

"Taken aback?" Odri's voice slithers into my ears, making me shudder and nearly scream. "Did I worry you?"

"Jesus, you just came out of nowhere! Oh and now you wanna answer me?"

He flashes a genuine smile. "Please accept my condolences. My body was moving while my spirit was preoccupied with something else."

"Well fine," I say reluctantly, not satisfied with the answer but still unable to comprehend what's going on. "What's going on here? I'm really confused."

"Allow me to enlighten thee."

'

"So you're saying this dream is tapping into my subconscious?" I inquire after he very briefly explains the setting. "My past?"

"Precisely."

"So what're you of all people doing in my dream?"

No offense, it's not like I wouldn't want a hot faux-monk meandering in my subconscious, but I most definitely prefer someone that I actually know.

"Mizuki are you implying something?" he says with an innuendo of accusation and possible hurt.

"I'm just sayin', why do you have to be in here, if this is all just a dream?" I reply nonchalantly, pretending to be oblivious to his sharpness. I suddenly stop in my tracks when I stare down below me. Nine year-old me is at home and Dad is sitting in the dining room sipping tea. Odri takes notice of my sudden stop, but remains silent.

"_Hey Daddy, what're you doing here? You were supposed to come on Saturday,"_ Nine year-old Me says as she goes to hug Dad. He simply wrapped his arm around my neck, sullenly staring at his reflection in the cup. _"Daddy, what's wrong?"_

Watching this scene and even remembering it forces me to bawl like a baby.

"_Sweetie, we're going to Japan."_

Nine year-old Mizuki's face lights up like Christmas lights at Rockefeller Center. _"Really? Omygosh, I can't to tell everyone! What kind of hotel are we staying at? Does it have a pool? A spa? This is awesome!"_

I can't believe how idiotic I was. Dad sighs, _"we're not staying at any hotel."_

She stops her mini-celebration. _"Huh? Then where are staying at? We're staying with family?"_

Yes honey, sort of, I predict as if I watched this particular soap opera episode twenty times.

"_Yes honey…sort of."_

"_How long Daddy?"_

Uum…well…it's kind of a long term thing.

"_Uum…well…it's kind of a long term thing."_

Nine year-old Me folds her arms and pouts. _"Daddy, how long? A couple of weeks, a month?"_

_Forever_, I think as my eyes begin to sting. Just say it already you jerk!

"_Forever Mizuki,"_ he says stolidly. _"Don't make that face, this is one of those things that we have to do."_

"Mizuki!" Odri raises his voice suddenly, interrupting my occupation of the painful memory. "How are you?"

"Can you take me outta here?" I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

Not surprisingly, he doesn't answer. It makes me wonder, can he see my memories playing, or are they only seen by me?

Odri chuckles, as if he silently made an inside joke with himself.

"…_don't wanna move to Japan Daddy! Why?"_ cries nine year-old Mizuki with endless tears streaming down her face. _"Tell me you're joking."_

"_We have to move on Mizuki. It's been seven years, and you still haven't healed."_

"Shut up!" cries nine year-old Mizuki and me simultaneously as I slap my hands on my head. The turbulent scene enveloping comes to a quick stop. Suddenly, gravity throws me to the kitchen floor, where the scene _was _unfolding. I walk over to observe the creases and wrinkles on Dad's face I never noticed before. Then I glance at the teary-eyed me, with shorter hair and an unlikeable baby face.

Down the hall is the living room, I remember.

"Mizuki don't let your fear stop you," advises Odri, who's above my head and is walking into the wall going to my living room. "Fight the darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

Cautiously, I skulk down the dark, oak hallway which I remember perfectly. Dad only put in one window in the corner, because he didn't want too much light entering the house. God this feels like a never-ending nightmare, not a weird-ass dream anymore-what's that eerie sound behind me?

"What the-" I exclaim as black creatures in black puddles protrude from all sides. All of them have those _indistinguishable_ yellow eyes. "Heartless?"

I sprint down the hallway, turn the corner and keep moving while glancing back occasionally. They appear to be following me down the shaded hallway, growing numerous. Why couldn't I have run more in gym class when I had the chance?

"Thank God!" I grab the doorknob and try to open it. "Comeoncomeon, open!"

With the strength of five million men, I slam against the door, but it doesn't budge. Damn it, this is a normal door, so why won't it open? I turn and can't force my mouth to shut close. Simultaneously, the Heartless devour the color of the walls and floor and crawl beneath my feet.

"Don't be afraid of the darkness," Odri's voice echoes in my head. That's nice and all, but I don't know what the hell's going on! By now, the entire hallway is covered in thick black and sinister yellow eyeballs. A whispery sound erupts past the corner I came from, and a black hand appears on the angular wall. Horrified at what I'm seeing, I look away and focus on opening the door again. An abrupt snarl behind me leaves me petrified. With a gulp of courage, I turn around and the black figure grabs my shoulders and rams me against the door.

I feel a thin draping my shoulders and arms. Whatever it is, I'm sinking into it, despite my useless squirming, and pathetic screaming.

* * *

><p>It's time so see how much strength resides within you, Mizuki. Your first trial.<p>

_"How will you make Mizuki stronger if you are banned from that world?"_ _Mother asked._

_All I will do is sleep._

* * *

><p>We wrestle on black nothingness. I kick the Heartless off and sprawl to my feet, getting a good look at it; how can that be…me? The bun, her clothes-everything about it is the same except its jet black color and yellow eyeballs. It sticks out its long black tongue and lunges at me yet again with elastic arms.<p>

I refuse to be the victim again, like with that Emerald-I _won't _let it happen to me!

In a flash, my hand involuntarily jabs at the Heartless' chest, making it shudder and stopping it temporarily. I guess eyes are doing that thingy again-what did Odri say, Bee yah something-Japanesy. Like with Odri, purple energy is coursing within it but has fewer white nodes. A hard whack in the face knocks me down in slow motion.

A familiar scene replays in my head. Ferocious waves, the rocking ship, the frightened wails and cries for help; my last night in Tokyo when everything around me was taken by these monsters.

"I'm not going to let you win-" I start to say until ear-piercing shattering interrupts me. Nothing looks broken though so where did that come from?

"Keep your head down," an unfamiliar girl says behind me. Quickly, a long sword knocks the Heartless Me off. "You need to get up."

I try to get a glimpse of my savior, but because of my white eye thingy, all I can see is the raging energy and white nodes inside her; despite that, I hop on my feet and watch the Heartless Me get back on her feet too. The girl next to me pushes me aside as it lunges at both of us; she brandishes her sword at it. But she doesn't look too experienced with the sword and might need some help from Madame Kick Ass-a.k.a me!

"You can't hog Heartless Me to yourself!" I tease half-jokingly as I run towards Heartless. In a flurry of inept brandishing, we give Heartless Me a beat down that it'll always remember. In a final attempt to defeat us, it separates us with its outstretched arms and goes straight for the other girl. Similar clones of it run alongside it to ensure its safety.

Damn, it's too late for me to get over there! "Watch out!"

The girl dodges their attacks backflips and aerial grace and without harm-then unleashes her own I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-with-this-sword stuff on them and they seemingly dissipate. A hole of light opens beneath my feet and gradually grows bigger, just as everything around us vehemently shakes.

Instantly, I see the ceiling of the hotel. I sit up and quickly scan the room for anything out of place. No, gotta see if the door will open-wait, it's already open. I've been asleep for a while…about two days.

"Ohmygod how could I be asleep for that long?" I ask myself in horror. And the day is nearly over now!

"That's the last time I-gaaaah! Holy shit!"

Some girl wearing a green kimono is lying on the floor by the bed. "Ok Mizuki, remain calm, stay cool and collected…"

The girl groans and begins to move.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

**That's the way to stay "cool and collected". If you second that or disagree with her interpretation of staying cool, leave a review!**


End file.
